Eluding What Is Real
by Kokiko
Summary: She's shy, a healer, naive, and a rook no less. He's the first Knight of the Chess. Just what will conspire behind the castle walls and facade of just "work"? PhantomxOC
1. A Nervous Beginning

**PhantomxOC cause I promised it and then got into making it. I tried, so if anything seems OOC-ed, please forgive me.**

* * *

It was raining in Lestava that night, the night right after Phantom was resurrected. Only a small handful of the Chess no Koma had been gathered, but they were enough to put motion into the castle.

The constant pour of rain from outside echoed through the ceiling and was heard even to the lower levels of the castle. Suddenly, a shout of panic was heard, "What do you mean you can't do anything!? You're supposed to be the best doctor in Lestava!"

"But, Candice-sama," the healer squirmed, "I've done all that I can! The bleeding just won't stop!"

"Then find someone who can do something and quick," she growled.

"I- I think I might know of s- someone," he stuttered out. She glared at him to hurry up and the honorable doctor scurried out of the room. No later than he left did he come back with a girl being dragged behind him. "Here she is! Nikko do something!" he shouted. Anyone could finish what he wanted to say as "before my ass is fried."

Candice didn't even try to hide her lack of faith for the girl. "This is the one that can help?! She's not even a Bishop!" It was true. Nikko wasn't a Bishop, but she wasn't a lowly pawn either. She looked down and focused on a certain crack in the stone floor while muttering something. "Speak up! We don't have time for this!" Candice wailed becoming frantic.

"Is it about Phantom-sama?" she asked quietly, barely audible.

"Who else would I be panicked about!?"

"Then... maybe I could try to help?" Nikko asked. Her question sounded like she already knew the answer.

"What?! Why you-" she was interrupted.

"Candice! We need help! Phantom is taking a turn for the worse!" Ash yelled from the room two yards away. Her face became laced with sever worry and she dashed into the room. Nikko took this opportunity to follow silently behind her.

The room was one of the more royal chambers of the castle, decorated finely with expensive furnishings. There was a candle giving off its small glow next to the bed. She could see the faint outline of a figure lying in the bed with Ash and Candice were crowded close to the edge with concern. Nikko noticed some rare ARMs and a thread and needle next to the candle on the table as well as a pair of blood covered scissors. She could only guess about their uses.

A flash of lightening and a split second to take in the scene. It was Phantom laying in the bed, unconcious but bleeding heavily from his arm. It was bleeding because of what they were doing to him. They were sewing his favorite ARMs into his left arm.

Candice was trying to press the cuts to stop the flowing. As dead as Phantom was, he still had the chains of mortal blood and pain to hold him down. "Why?! Why won't it stop!?" she cried.

Ash looked up and saw Nikko. "Candice," he started, "Perhaps we should let this young lady try."

Nikko meekly stepped forward to Phantom's side as Ash tried to pull the hysterical Candice away. She surveyed the scene with what light that she had and placed her hands on top of each other and over his wounds. A soft green glow started to emit from her hands. Slowly the crimson liquid stopped gushing from the cuts and stitches. It was working.

Lifting her head from her work, Nikko looked up at Phantom's face. His pale skin covered by the dark of the night but was still seen in the candle light. His smooth hair covering his forehead and hiding most of his face, but still giving him a mysterious look. His long eyelashes curving his closed eyes. And his soft lips unmoving but seeming to whisper a thousand words to the viewers. Phantom was perfect in every way it seemed.

Ash watched her eyes as she studied Phantom's every feature. What a cruel, twisted game she was going to be put through. He was shaken from his concentration when she whispered, "I think I'm done. He will need treatment in two hours though."

Nikko stepped out of the way and allowed Candice to take her place. She was crying indistinguishable words as she held Phantom's hand. Ash nodded to her. "Good. I'll come get you when we need help again. Please send the doctor in though. He needs to continue his work."

Nikko nodded and turned around towards the door. She grabbed the cold metal handle with her left hand, which was shaking slightly. It squeaked loudly as it was pulled open. Peta was there resting against the wall next to the door, no doubt waiting to hear news about Phantom. She didn't look up at him as she walked down the corridor to her room even though she could feel his eyes watching her every step. Peta was too cautious when it came to people he did not know.

Time Skip of Two Hours

"Nikko-kun," Rolan called. Nikko looked up from the book she was reading to him. "It's been two hours."

"Alright," she whispered quietly. Slowly she walked towards the dark room from before. It was still raining outside, and the single candle was still the only source of light. Her footsteps were silent as she walked towards the edge of the bed. Candice and Ash were no longer around after the process finished.

Nikko looked down at Phantom's arm. It was full of ARMs stitched into his skin and there was dried blood here and there. Now treatment was just to make sure blood remained clotted. Nikko looked to Phantom seeing that he was now awake. Her lips moved with the intention of words but no sound was heard from them.

Phantom smiled giving her questioning look. "You're not supposed to be up right now. You need to rest," she whispered not looking directly at him. Then she activated her ARM, Healing Enchantment, as she ran her hands above his arm, never once touching him.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Okay," she whispered again. Silence. No sound was made nor heard other than the pounding of the constant rain. Nikko tried to focus on her work, but the temptation of looking up was ever present. "That should be good for now," she said to herself, forgetting momentarily about Phantom's consciousness.

"Thank you Nikko-kun," Phantom said with his normal smile.

She blushed softly realizing she spoke out loud, nodded, and then briskly walked out of the room. He chuckled lightly to himself and sat up with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Then he heard a small gasp.

Phantom's eye shifted towards the door to catch the sight of Nikko quickly walking back to side with something in her hands. "You're not supposed to be up," she repeated.

"I'll be fine," he also repeated, wearing the same expression: a teasing smile. "You're not supposed to talk so quietly, Nikko-kun."

A blush covered her face again. "I'm sorry," she whispered while opening a small box. Nikko withdrew her hand from the wooden container with a roll white bandages in it. Then she proceeded to wrap it around his injured arm, lifting and moving his arm without even asking. Now this was a rather bold move Nikko, or anyone really. To be touching Phantom so casually? Perish the thought.

"I never knew you could be that forward," he commented while looking at her with half surprise and half amusment. Nikko's face became as red as a tomato, but she kept doing her work without saying anything. Slowly though, Phantom began to wonder if she was even paying attention anymore. "I think that's enough," he said, now fully amused.

Nikko snapped out of it and saw what she was doing. Now it felt like her face was on fire. She had been wrapping his arm in too many bandages that it now resembled a club of sorts. "I'm sorry Phantom-kun," she whispered and cut then knotted the end of it.

Phantom raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled. "It's fine." She nodded and then took the box with her out of the room, not rushing this time. "I will need your help again though," he said loudly for her to hear in the hall. She gave out a startled "eep" in response, leaving Phantom to dwell in his chuckles of amusement.

* * *

**Well, I think that went fairly well. Forgot to mention, I don't own MAR. Yeah, I'm not that fantastic. Anyway, tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, feel free to share.**

**A profile of sorts?**

**Name - Nikko**

**Age - 26**

**ARM - ****Healing Enchantment**

**Form - A blue band on her left pointing finger**

**It heals. To what degree depends on the amount of magic you use.**


	2. Not Knowing

**I personally think that this chapter is very misleading, but that's beside the point. Thank you for the wonderful comments! I really appreciated them, but as my profile says, I strive to be original in all that i write. So thanks again! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the adorable whimp of a 26 year old.**

* * *

Finally there was silence. Nikko savored the moment of peace especially when it was so rare in that corner of that castle. She was in the infirmary, and such a place was almost always drown in cries of pain, groans of agony, and rasps of final breath. Of course, Nikko was still a good ways down the corridor from the infirmary, so she wasn't quite there yet. It was times like this where she wanted to not go at all, but she did. She needed to treat the injured in there, but she didn't want to have tell some that there was nothing she could do. That they were going to die.

Faintly, Nikko wondered who the new patients would be, but shrugged it off when she remembered the most recent news. It was about the Chess's most recent conquest, the city Rakula. Apparently there had been some particularly skilled fighters there that the Chess who were sent had returned bloodied and beaten, the city still unclaimed of course. The soon changed though when the Knight, Halloween, was sent to fix the problem. He had returned the next day, still laughing from their pain, saying that it was finished.

Nikko had also wondered if Halloween had been hurt during his mission, but quickly brushed that thought aside. Even if he was hurt, he wouldn't come down to the infirmary to have her treat it. She smiled lightly, thinking of how independent all the Knights were. How she would love to be on their level. Tuning back into reality though, she stopped half step, her blood running cold. "_What are they doing here? Surly I'm not needed that soon? And it most certainly isn't a social visit, so what is a Knight doing here?" _Nikko asked herself, running over all the possibilities.

"Nikko-san," they addressed, leaning next to the entrance to the infirmary. She let out a terrified "eep" in response. "I know this isn't... expected, but I've come here with something important to tell you." Nikko felt her chest tighten as the air left it. Important? For her? They had barely spoken yesterday, so what could be important right now? "I just wanted to tell you," they paused again searching for the right word to use, "thank you. For what you did for Phantom-sama I mean." The intimidated Rook merely nodded at Candice, the words not really registering in her head. A look of irritation flashed across her features. "Well!" she shouted, flustered for having to thank someone lower than herself. "Say something!"

What was she supposed to say? What could she say? "You're welcome" seemed too plain and nothing apparently would only make the situation worse. Was there any right thing to say? Candice's eye twitched from beneath her eye patch. Now in a mental panic, Nikko dropped her eyes to the floor and let words spill from her mouth. "Please be quiet, there are injured people resting." She almost slapped her hands over her mouth at that instant. Why did she say that?! Was she suicidal?! Nikko panicked mentally even more in front of the Knight, but did not show it.

Candice furrowed her eyebrows, her lips arranged into a thin frown. "You've got some nerve," she started, adding on a dramatic pause. Nikko's palms now started to sweat._ And this is the part where I die, right? _"But you are right," she finally said with a huff, like the words were poison on her tongue. Out of all the things Candice hated, thanking and admitting someone who was lower than her was right, were the absolute worst. She also hated to leave it with someone thinking she was weak. "And I better never be on the receiving end of that nerve again, got it?" she asked, but it wasn't really a question. It was more a threat well laced daggers and hidden promises with the way she said it.

Nikko nodded, reading everything in between the lines of what she said and not liking one syllable of it. Now feeling like she achieved something, Candice went away down the corridor to the right. Nikko released a held breath of air and continued on her original path, fully relieved to be out of that dangerous predicament. Walking through the door way, Nikko noticed how the entire atmosphere of the medical wing lightened. She had always been amazed with that. For some reason, everyone felt happier at morning and then they receded back into the gloom and sun down. Nikko had never stayed around to find out why though. She had to be in bed at sundown to be able to start her chores in the morning.

She smiled at everyone, trying to at least help them feel welcomed while they were injured, and went around to every window pulling the white sanitized curtains open. The fresh breeze instantly helped. After that, the orange haired girl went to the first bed to start her tasks. "And how are feeling today?" she asked with confidence and soft eyes.

The man laughed with bandages around half of his face. He had lost an eye and a few layers of skin from the battle field, something a healing ARM can't normally mend. "Better. I'm ready to have my revenge, that's for sure," he replied.

Nikko nodded, not really paying attention to his words but more towards her work. She had activated "Healing Enchantment" was running her fingers over his covered skin lightly, attempting to recreate the layers he lost. "So where are you from?" she asked, making small talk as the glow faded from her fingers and she started to undo the wrappings.

"Rakula," came his short reply.

"I hear they were just conquered," she said, now half paying attention.

"I know. I was in the first wave." He was smiling widely and sadistically now, remembering those whom he defeated.

"Relax your face," Nikko ordered. She had the clean bandages in hand, but could not apply them when his cheeks were pushed up. He did as he was told and she started to wrap them around his head. "You should be out of here by tomorrow, but I can do nothing for your eye."

"Eh, I still have one left," he laughed lightly.

She smiled lightly at his optimism and knotted the end. Then she stood up and made her way to the next patient. There, the same thing happened. She created small talk while treating them, laughed, and told them when they could leave. After all, everyone here had been wounded past the point of cure with normal healing ARMs. This was Nikko's life of course, helping those hurt, but it was also a pleasant feeling to be able to talk lightly with someone. To say what she wants and not hide in fear because of rank.

But that wasn't the same when it came to Phantom-sama. In front of him, she was even more timid that usual. She was a coward when facing him. What made him so different? Why would he make her so weak with just a smile? But more importantly, why would she be concerned about Phantom-sama right now? He has nothing to do with the infirmary, so his image shouldn't even be associated with the place, but why? What made him so different?

Nikko-kun kept working, laughing, and talking at a normal volume with everyone else, not at all like she had with him, so why wasn't she like that with him? But why care? She's just a Rook. An ordinary Rook at that with an ordinary personality, minus the shyness of course. Yet through all that plainness, he was brought back to her. The only exceptional thing about the girl was her healing ability, but that was all credited towards her ARM. Nikko-kun merely had use it well. Phantom couldn't understand it, and he was supposed to understand everything. Know what to do, know who's involved, and know that after the Queen his presence is absolute. It troubled him that he didn't know about this one girl and that he even cared to want to know.

Nikko-kun finished knotting another bandage end, wearing the same bright smile on her face. Why had he never seen that smile before? Heck, in their time together, he barley met her eyes. She nodded kindly as she made small talk with the one in the bed -he didn't care to identify them- and closed the brown box which she kept her materials in. Was it always with her? That again was another thing he did not know about Nikko-kun. It also bothered him.

Phantom watched as she stood and finally looked to the doorway. It was the only doorway so of course it was the one he was leaning in. As their eyes met he replaced his observing look with a smile. It was the same one he gave everyone, but somehow it hurt to wear this time. Nikko-kun stiffened and held the box with both hands in front of chest instead of comfortably at her side. Her eyes shifted a bit, more to the side than downward, so it was an improvement. Her knees also started to wobble as she walked forward and he distantly wondered if she was going to fall. Phantom's face didn't change though.

She stopped in front of him and this time moved her eyes to the floor. He felt disappointed with that, but wouldn't tell anyone. Why would he tell when he didn't understand the feeling himself? "Hello, Nikko-kun," he said, breaking the silence.

She cringed slightly from the sudden appearence of his voice. "Hello," she whispered, then paused. "You're not supposed to be up."

Phantom continued to smile, just like the first time aswell. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," she whispered again and bit her lower lip slightly. Phantom smiled most honestly now at how amusing she was. Perhaps it was her appearence, or perhaps it was how powerless she was when he was near, but something about her just caught his interest. It troubled him that he didn't know why, but he let it slide for now. Nikko-kun then turned her eyes to meet his and he felt that much lighter for being able to see them again. "Phantom-kun, are you hurt?" she asked, probably because he was in the medical wing.

Phantom was taken back though by the question. What exactly was he supposed to say? Honestly, he didn't know himself. He was completely unharmed except for the remnats of the surgery, but how was he supposed to explain to her that he was just because. He had no reason really, but wasn't that odd? Why didn't he have a reason and why was he even there? It troubled him now more than ever that he didn't know.

**Well, it was called to my attention that the -kun added to Nikko's name was weird, so here's the explanation. :D**

**Phantom tends to tease people slightly for his amusement (or at least in this story he does) so he added the -kun on instead of -chan because -chan sounded too cute. Watch for that development, by the way. Also, as soon as the -kun started being thrown onto her name, it was Phantom's POV. Just thought I might clear that up. Thanks.**


	3. Different

**Thank you everyone for all of the great reviews. I really didn't expect this chapter to run like this, but I must admit that I like it. Hope you all will too.**

**Again, I own nothing of MAR except for our lovable little Nikko-chan.**

* * *

Nikko stood there, studying his eyes and smile while waiting for an answer. Again her mind was captivated by his presence and perfection. Somehow she didn't want to just stand there taking in his sight, but she wanted to feel it too, even if that thought was strictly about running her fingers through his stunning white hair. That was just silly thinking though. After all, he was the first Knight and she was just a Rook. That alone was enough to keep all hopes at arms length.

His smile suddenly gained a mischievous property to it, but that was perfect too. Did he have any flaws? "Phantom-kun?" he echoed back to her. "Since when are we that close? I just met you last night, Nikko-kun."

Nikko gasped, realizing what she did. Why did she have to make mistakes around every Knight she met? Her face flushed a beet red and her hands clenched tightly around the box edges. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry Phantom-sa-"

She was cut off. "-kun. You've already started, so why stop now? This just makes you one of my friends," he said all with his usual smile on. She somehow started to hate that smile because she was not only was powerless to it, but she couldn't understand it either. She wanted to understand Phantom and she didn't even know why herself.

Nikko's face reddened even more and she dropped her eyes to the floor. She couldn't tell if he was teasing or being serious. "Phantom...-kun," she started quietly, now using the honorific consciously. "I-"

She was cut off again. "Phantom," Peta said, sounding confident and ever intimidating. He was another Knight who scared Nikko, but she was able to keep it on the inside with him. She only showed her nervousness to Phantom, but maybe that was a little corny to be saying. It was more, around Phantom she became too scared to keep it all on the inside. "The preparations are finished. You are now..." He stopped short of finishing his sentence and stared at Phantom's arm. Peta never was a man of many faces, but his eyes always told what he was thinking and right now he was confused. Curious, but confused.

Phantom seemed to catch on. "You like it?" he asked with a light voice, gesturing to his left arm still covered in too many bandages. "Nikko-kun wrapped it up and everything."

Now she was sure he was teasing her, but it wasn't so much that that bothered her. It was that he did it in front of another Knight and the last thing she wanted was to grab the attention of the Knight class. Nikko shrank back farther into her subconscious mind, trying to hide from them within herself. It didn't work.

"Phantom," Peta started with an exasperated sigh. Here he was trying be serious and Phantom had to go and make jokes.

"Alright, alright," Phantom said, dropping his misleading smile to a sadistic one. He stepped away and headed past Peta down the hall that Nikko originally came from. "Let us begin, the recreation of a new world," rang his voice. Nikko shivered. She watched his back until he turned the corner and was out of sight before realizing that Peta was still there. Once again, his face showed nothing, but his eyes seemed to be made of ice. Her outward appearance was strong as she curled deeper into the safety of her subconscious mind.

Peta held his cold look for the girl, expression and thoughts unchanging. "Disgusting," he said, finally voicing what he desired to say. "We don't need someone who saves the scum of the world. We need someone who will destroy it. You are just a useless little girl." His words seemed to hold venom, but felt like knives.

An uncomfortable silence then hung in the air. Peta maintained his cold look, and Nikko kept a strong facade. She felt like he was waiting for her to say something. Anything really, just to show she was listening and got the message. "I know," she started, "But saving is my life, Peta-sama."

His eyes grew colder, if that was eve possible, before he turned away and walked the same way Phantom did. "Then your life is even more wasted than your existence," he said with his back to her.

Nikko wondered what that meant. She knew he believed the existence of humans was a waste, but what was the difference between her life and existence? Perhaps he was referring to her work as her life. That made a bit more sense, but really. Why did he have to speak in riddles sometimes?

Shifting her attention onto a different matter, Nikko looked over her shoulder at the infirmary again. It was may an hour or so past noon by now, so there should be no problems, hopefully. Occasionally, perhaps more than expected, there was an obnoxious patient who didn't happen to know how to behave around the injured and the one who held your life in their hands. When that happened, Nikko would have to use her other ARM, but that would be only in such situations. Right now, everything was calm.

She smiled to herself walking carved out window it the hall. Looking out of it, she could see half of Lestava. It was also calm. '_Why do I like this sort of peace?'_she asked herself. It wasn't that she liked war and violence, but this stillness of the world was more the calm before the storm. You always knew the quiet would shatter. Nikko thought more on her own question. This peace? No, more this fear. This air of cowardice given off by the world, knowing that their doom is inevitable.

She thought on what the calm could be related to. What could be so similar that she enjoyed such an awful thing. Perhaps she already knew. Knew that it was not "what" but "who" that this stillness was similar to. "Phantom... -kun," Nikko said to herself, hearing her own answer. His calm appearance was always there, at least until he started to lose control of the situation. She started to think even more to herself, but this questioned why again. Why was she so concerned with Phantom now? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him now? Why had things changed like this?

"Nikko-chan?" questioned a voice. She turned to see Ash walking towards her, but she was unable to see his face from behind his mask. "_When did he take it off?"_ she asked herself. That question was irrelevant though. She didn't know Ash well enough to be concerned about such trivial things.

Nikko shook her head slightly to bring herself back into focus. "Hello Ash-sama," she addressed politely. _"So many unharmed vistiors," _she thought. _"How unusual_." Not that having uninjured people in her company was any burden to Nikko, it was just... different... Different... Nikko's face lit up as her mind trailed back to associating the word different with Phantom. Couldn't she go just a few hours without thinking of the first Knight?

"Are you okay Nikko-chan? You seem troubled," he started, ignoring her bluch. Was that true? No, she doesn't have a reason to feel troubled by Peta or Phantom.

"I'm fine," she replied with a straight face. She never was one for showing expressions, even if that was unintentional. There was one exception, and that was-

"Phantom-sama?" rang Ash's voice. It shook her.

"Um, could you please repeat that. I'm afraid I didn't hear it," Nikko replied almost mechanically. She really didn't hear it, being so lost in her now usual thoughts.

"Is it something about Phantom-sama?" he repeated. Nikko paused, trying to do the impossible and search his mask for an expression to read. She couldn't see his face, bu she somehow knew that he was either smirking or smiling. Assuming what she's seen of Ash though, it was probably a smile. That same all-knowing smile that everyone with wisdom tends to have.

"No," she said, turning back to the window. "No, not at all."

"Nikko-chan," he started with an exasperated sigh, "As much as I'd like to believe that, and trust me I do, I just don't believe you."

She stared back out over Lestava and didn't turn to face him. Instead, she deadpanned. "What gives you that idea?"

He answered with another question. "What were you thinking about not even five minutes before this?"

"Ash-sama," Nikko whispered, "What does it matter if it has anything to do with that man? Different worlds don't collied and the reality is that I'm no use to anyone." She asked to many questions and she knew it. Too often did she end her sentences or even thoughts with that familiar mark. _"But I digress,"_ she thought, _"Asking more questions won't help me solve the ones I already have."_

The silence hung between the two of them as Nikko remained staring outside and Ash dissected the current situation. It wasn't so much the truth of her statement that stopped him, but the fact that he didn't get an answer. If what she said was true, then there would be no fault in denying it. Instead, his original question was left off with out the blank filled in. His worry started to sink as he grasped what this meant for the future, short term and long. "Just," he choked out, his throat held with unease. "Just know that not everything can be healed."

Nikko's indifferent eyes still swam over the scenery, not sparing Ash a glance. "I'll keep that in mind," she said with a monotone voice. He sighed, perhaps in attempt to breath out the feeling that clogged his throat. Ash really did worry too much. Then he walked the way he had come, not feeling as light as he did when he first greeted Nikko.

Said Rook felt rather... alone once he left. Perhaps it was just the evening atmosphere which gave her this feeling. It didn't matter though. Company had nothing to do with her chores. Nikko shifted her heavy body and now distant eyes away from the outside and looked to door opposite of her. It actually led to her room since she and the head doctor ran that lonely little corner of the castle. The doctor, Aiden, had fed her, so to speak, to Candice just last night because his skill couldn't help Phantom. After that episode, he left to "pick up more medical supplies." Anyone could see that he was just sulking in his own failure, but he'd come back eventually. Perhaps in another four days or so. Clearly it had happen before.

Taking slow steps, she went up to the door and gently slid her fingers around the handle before pushing it open. Nikko's eyes remained indifferent as her eyes scanned dullness of the room called her own. Her flat shoes didn't make a sound as she approached the dressor with a mirror hanging over it. Nikko's face twisted into an expression of dislike. She had never liked her own face for some reason. Perhaps it was because her bright hair pulled attention away from it, but that was because it was always tied up in ponytail. _"Maybe I should leave it down...?"_she asked herself. No, she quickly forgot that thought. It would only get in the way. A sigh then escaped her lips. Such trivial things shouldn't matter. So, Nikko focused on her work again and pulled new bandages out of the top drawer, placing them into her ever present box with the rest of her supplies. The same routine and nothing was... different.


	4. Halloween Special

**Alright, here's the deal. I know I kinda disappeared for... a long time, but yeah. You should expect that with me. xD**

**Anyway, I thought about writing this chapter in Nikko's POV too, but I thought I might have a bit more fun with it instead and write it as Halloween. Don't worry, it fits into the story so it's okay. He might seem a tad OOC though. I think I did a pretty good job with his character, considering he's my favorite, but yeah. Your opinion counts, not mine. So, drop a line and tell me what you think. Any comments, questions, or changes will be looked at. Thanks for the support.**

* * *

Bodies. Pain. Suffering. Bloodshed. It was the same over and over again with nothing changing except for the quantities of how much: constantly increasing. He always loved it. Joy danced through his veins as the sun dances through the sky at the sight of it all. To Halloween, there was nothing more pleasing than the carnage of the battlefield. His smile was wide, blood rushed with delight as he stood amongst it all. He wasn't alone though.

There for work rather than the same pleasure he swam in, Nikko tread through the corpses. There wasn't one member of the Chess Knights who didn't know about the girl with sherbet orange hair that healed instead of fought. Saved instead of killed. Slightly curious, Halloween watched as she shifted among the injured with an indifferent gaze. Would he ever earn that gaze on his death bed? No, not likely. No one was able to stop him anyway, and if they could, they certainly didn't. Who should want to get in between a madman and his fun, after all?

Shifting back to observing, he noted how the girl always played the same role: increase our numbers, decrease theirs. Needless to say, the Rook performed the task without question or error. It almost annoyed him. Almost. Halloween watched as she walked on the rubble and debris beneath her shoes that was once was stood between the front lines and the Cross Guard. He followed her gaze as she scanned over the injured bodies and mangled corpses searching for one trait: a Chess earring. Halloween silently chuckled at the irony of such an item. That which once represented status and power was now nothing more than a body tag. He knew the rules of the aftermath. That Pawns were to be left to die unless they could stand on their own. It was cruel, but those were the rules. Nikko did not question them, Halloween treasured them. It was more killing for him if the Pawns attempted to crawl and beg for rescue from the clutches of death.

His smile widened with each step the Rook took, passing desperate pleas for help, the sounds of life just before death thus preserved. Then the corners of his mouth dropped a bit from behind his mask. Nikko had stopped and knelt down to heal someone. Healing. Pfft. If they were weak enough to be so injured then they should have been condemned to die there. A pop echoed through the silence of the scene, bringing Halloween's curl of the lips back again. He listened to the sound of bones being pulled and forced back into place, the crack of breaks being repaired, and the sear of flesh being hastened to heal. If all healing was like that, perhaps it wasn't so bad. After all, such experiences must have hurt more than they relieved.

Halloween had had his fill studying the remains of the day's battle though. Perhaps he would come back later to watch the corpses rot, to see the crows peck at the barely living and listen while they could only scream. Just the thought of it sent a chill of ecstasy through him. He turned away, ready to go back to Lestava when two cold words cut through his morbid daydreams.

"Let go," Nikko demanded, a tinge of impatience in her voice. The Chess with raven black hair that was gripping her ankle with rough fingers chuckled briefly before cringing. It made Halloween chuckle in response. The girl's strength had yet to actually catch up with her body. How foolish, but delightful.

"Not until," she wheezed, him barely catching it under the wonderful strain of her throat, "I get a name... I hate unpaid debts."

Halloween's mouth pressed into a fine line. An honor code of sorts? What was the need of such a thing? There was a pause for a short time, but time stretched it to seem like an eternity. "Nikko," the Rook answered, straight to the point.

He was unable to see the expression made by the Chess that stayed laying half on the body of an enemy, half on the rough rock. "Nikko-kun, eh?" the black haired girl said before going limp with unconsciousness. Her hand fell too. Halloween was tempted to laugh at how this one had also attached a masculine formality to the girl's name. Perhaps it was just a curse of hers? Who knew.

Nikko's cold eyes remained on the Chess's unconscious form before she turned away. "Not to you," she whispered before continuing her survey of the survivors. Halloween briefly raised an eyebrow of question before turning away and actually going back to Lestava via Andata this time. It didn't concern him.

He stood silently in the main entrance hall of the castle for a brief moment, considering what to do next. Most of the Chess were out creating chaos on MAR Heaven and wouldn't be back until much later. He would have been the same, but they overestimated the residences of Mishan. They were all weak old men who reminisced on the past of war, dreaming of their glory days without knowing that those days meant nothing. When they faced with true power, they all fell. There was a minimum loss of Chess, but that's what the girl out there was to fix, wasn't it?

Back to the original question though: What to do now? He could go to the dungeon and have some fun there, but he didn't want to exhaust the thrill of blood. Too much too often left not enough pleasure in it for the next time. God forbid making people suffer ever got boring, but he didn't like to take that chance. How about the last time he slept? When was that? A while ago, no doubt about that. With an unseen shrug, Halloween sauntered off to his room that was so rarely used in the west wing of the castle. He almost wished something interesting would happen along the way, and as luck would have it, nothing happened. It was peaceful within the walls of Lestava castle, something he was not used to, but he would adjust. That's what everyone needs to do sometime, right? Adjust and make changes. He would torture himself before he let go of his morbid ways though. That was just the life he chose to live.

* * *

**I know it was short, okay REALLY short, but it'll all play out later, don't worry. Anyway, thanks again for the wait and tell me how I did.**


End file.
